1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading method, an image reading system, and an image reading apparatus. Particularly, the present invention relates to an image reading method, an image reading system, and an image reading apparatus, which allow a user to specifically grasp the progress of scan when scanning and reading a plurality of originals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, many of scanner drivers installed in image reading apparatuses or host computers connected to them display a progress bar on the screen to indicate the progress of original reading. When reading a plurality of originals, the dialogue with the progress bar displays the ordinal number of the original that is being read. The dialogue with the progress bar includes a cancel button. When the user depresses the cancel button, the subsequent reading is wholly canceled.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-219085 discloses an arrangement that allows a user to specifically grasp the progress when reading a plurality of originals. “Progress” is defined as the total number of read originals or the remaining number of originals to be read. For example, three originals are assumed to be read. During scanning/reading of the second original, “two more images to scan remain” is displayed, and a progress bar representing the progress of reading of the second original is also displayed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-143645 discloses an arrangement that reduces read images and sequentially displays them on the monitor screen during execution of the reading operation of the scanner. The reduction enables to display even a larger image on the monitor screen. In addition, since the read images are sequentially displayed, the user can grasp the progress of reading by the images.
In the above-described related arts, when placing a plurality of originals on the original table and reading them, the user can grasp the ordinal number of the current original or the remaining number of originals. In the above-described related arts, however, the user cannot visually grasp which read original on the preview screen corresponds to the original which is being read. Hence, when depressing the cancel button in the dialogue of the progress bar, the user cannot know which original has been canceled in reading.